Was it a mistake?
by NayaUkfans
Summary: A Heya fic, Naya and Heather share a drunken experience, but will one of them regret it? Heya drama, all made up of course! Rubbish summary sorry, read and review please :
1. Chapter 1

It was never meant to be like this. It was never meant to be so painful. I can't even bear to look over at her out of fear of my heart breaking again. It all started about 3 weeks ago...

I thought it would be fun to have a 'blame it on the alcohol, Rachel Berry style party' you know with the spin the bottle game, the laughs, the drunkenness – maybe not the crying part because unlike Santana I'm not the 'weepy drunk' more the 'life and soul of the party drunk', or so I like to think. Anyway the party was really hitting it off everyone was having a great time, I had invited just the Glee kids round because as cliché as it sounds we really are all best friends. Mark suggested the spin the bottle game, well naturally he would. Mark just like Puck doesn't shy away from 'affections'. So we all sat in the circle and played. I was just past the tipsy stage and I looked across at Heather to find her grinning at me, I smiled back and then she winked at me. In a crazy 10 second lapse of sober judgement I really wanted to kiss her. I tried to shake the feeling off saying to myself it was just the alcohol, but somewhere in the back of my mind I knew there was more to it. As the game continued I willed the bottle to point at Heather when it was my go but it never happened. I managed to kiss Darren, Chord, Lea, Dianna, Jenna, Harry and Kevin but not Heather much to my disappointment. The game ended abruptly when Amber threw up in the middle of the circle, classy. Chris, Jenna and Darren took her home and headed back themselves. I told the rest of them that they could crash at mine as long as someone cleaned up the sick. Lea being the leader took full responsibility and cleaned it up in no time. Everyone pretty much settled down to sleep where they were and I went to get blankets for everyone. I went to bed seen as though no one had taken it and snuggled down. I was nearly asleep when I felt Heather creep in next to me; I knew it was her straight away from her smell, her touch. Suddenly I was wide awake my hearth hammering in my chest as I turned to face her.

'Hey' she rasped

'Hi'

'Is it ok if I sleep here tonight? There are no spare blankets'

'Course' I said as calm as I could manage

'Thanks Nay' she smiled at me

'It s okay' I smiled back

She was staring at me and it was making me feel nervous but also excited.

'Quit staring at me!'

'Why?'

'It's creeping me out'

'You're the most beautiful girl ever, you know that Nay?'

'Shutup and go to sleep, you've clearly had a few too many tonight' I laughed

'I'm deadly serious though! You're stunning' she said stroking my hair. I half wished that she would stop; trying to contain my feelings was proving very difficult.

'Uhm... thanks Heather, now let's go to sleep'

Then she kissed me, completely out of the blue, I was shocked but secretly also over the moon at the same time.

'What the hell!'

'I'm sorry; I've wanted to do that all night'

'Really?'

'Yes, sorry. Let's go to sleep'

'Don't be sorry, I wanted to do the same thing' I said shyly as I could feel myself blushing

'Really?'

'Yes' I whispered in her ear

Nothing more was said and we kissed slowly to start with then gradually getting more passionate. Everything then went black.

I woke up in the morning feeling really rough. I peeled off Heathers legs and arms that were wrapped around me to run to bathroom. I threw up as quickly and as quietly as possible and felt a lot better. What had happened last night? I looked in the mirror to see makeup all down my face, my hair a mess and something that looked like a bruise on my neck. As I looked closer I realised it was a love bite. Shit, I thought of Heather in my bed. Oh shit what had we done last night? I jumped as Heather came into the bathroom.

'What happened last night?' she asked

'I was about to ask you the same thing?

'Well I woke up with no clothes on and you only have underwear and a t-shirt on which you probably just put on. And judging by that love bite I think we might of got our 'sweet lady kisses on' a bit too much last night'

'Shit'

'All you can say is shit? I have a boyfriend Naya! How could you do this?'

'Me do this? I think you were the one who started it, and if you didn't realise I'm the one with the love bite not you so I don't think you were thinking about your 'boyfriend' too much last night'

'You weren't trying to stop me, you clearly couldn't get enough'

'You're right I just couldn't help myself, but Heather it doesn't matter Taylor doesn't have to know'

'I just cheated on him! How can I lie to him?'

'We were drunk it's not that big of a deal, really. You need to calm down'

'Calm down, how dare you? What we did was wrong, Naya.'

'What because it was us? I don't think you would react this bad if you cheated on him with another man'

'You're right I wouldn't, I'm ashamed of what happened and you should be too. It was wrong because it was between us, it was disgusting can't you see that?'

'So you think that it's disgusting to be gay? To sleep with another woman?'

'Yes, wait no I didn't say that'

'Well that what it sounded like, so you mean you think I'm disgusting'

'No Nay that's not what I meant'

'Get out, now'

'Wait'

'No, out now. I don't want to disgust you anymore. Get out of my apartment'

'Please let me explain'

'No, get out'

'I'm sorry Naya' she said as the door clicked shut.

I went back to my bedroom and burst into tears.


	2. Chapter 2

After about 10 minutes of solid crying I went into the bathroom and splashed cold water on my face and told myself to man up. Maybe it was a mistake, sleeping with your best friend cant lead to anything good can it? I knew deep down that I didn't think it was a mistake; I had wanted it to happen for weeks, maybe even months. My repressed feelings had finally been set free last night, I almost felt relieved. A wave of guilt washed over me as I thought this because Heather was right she does have a boyfriend there's no denying that and even if I think she could do better than him, they are solid. Also no one deserves to be cheated on, not even a selfish pig such as Taylor. I sighed to myself Heather clearly thought last night was a mistake and I can see where she is coming from but how dare she throw it back in my face? I mean she was the one who made the first move, started saying how beautiful I was and she kissed me first! Ok so I didn't stop it but when someone as hot as Heather comes onto you, you don't reject the attention. I shook my head and looked at my reflection; I need to sort my life out.

I turned on the shower and stood under it letting the hot water wash over me, it felt comforting like a feeling of guilt was being washed away. Should I text Heather? Or would she text me? What would or could either of us say? I can't remember ever arguing with her, not properly anyway. Obviously we have little tiffs but what kind of best friends don't? We always make up though after about 30 seconds, one of us will cave in and apologize or we will just burst out laughing in sync. Now everything will be different, we won't be the same twosome like we used to be. What will happen when we have to go back filming, what if Brittana is on? I don't know if I can bear to work alongside Heather like we used to, not if it's going to be awkward. I can't let the fans down though they love Brittana so much, so do I if I'm honest. I grab my phone and scroll through my twitter mentions. My fans tweet me so often and I can never keep up or reply to them all which is a shame but I do read them and they make my day, especially on days like this when I'm feeling so low. I threw on my sweats I couldn't face making any effort to go out today I was just going to lounge around and feel sorry for myself. As I was towel drying my hair Dianna burst into my room. As she did I noticed the mass of bodies spread out around my living room; I forgot that people had stayed last night.

'Morning' she said

'Hey' I replied

'Everyone is still dead to the world, how you feeling this morning?'

'Like shit, you?'

'Not too bad but I can handle my drink' she winked at me

'So can I!' I exclaimed

'Oh really, so you haven't got the world's worst hangover this morning then?'

Was it just an alcoholic hangover or a love one as well? My stomach began to churn at the thought of the argument that had occurred between me and Heather earlier.

'Ok you caught me I do feel really rough, it's not just the alcohol though'

'Why what else is it?'

Dianna knew me, better than I knew myself. She knew about my feelings for Heather but she kept it secret. She never mentioned it not even to me but I knew that she was aware of how I felt.

'Heather' I whispered

'Why? Did something happen?'

She looked me up and down and then her eyes locked onto the love bite on my neck

'Holy shit, you and Heather last night? In here?'

'Yes' was all I could manage to say

'The whole way'

'Yes'

'Oh Naya'

'Don't Di, don't tell me it was a mistake I'm aware. I know she has a boyfriend, I know it was wrong even if it felt the complete opposite. But you don't know what it's like to have these feelings for someone and not being able to express it'

'You don't think I know how that feels? Too long for someone even though you know it could never happen? Know that they are taken and madly in love with someone else?'

'No you don't, you don't get it. It's complicated'

'Tell me about it; I know exactly how you feel!'

'How do you? No offence but you have no idea'

'I do actually'

'Oh really, how?'

'I'm in love with someone who I know is in love with someone else. They are also taken, I have to be there best friend and know that nothing more can come of it'

I was confused, had Dianna really been feeling the same way as me after all this time?

'Really?' I questioned 'Who?'

She nodded her head towards the sofa in the living room. On the sofa Lea Michelle was wrapped in a blanket sleeping contently.

'Lea? You like Lea?' I exclaimed

She nodded and I noticed the tears rolling down her cheeks.


	3. Chapter 3

I held Dianna as she literally cried on my shoulder, when she was done I wiped her eyes dry for her, gave her a tissue and kissed her on the cheek. I then went into the kitchen to make 2 strong coffees I think we needed them due to the hangover and heartbreak. The rest of the people who stayed over had sloped off home without saying goodbye they were probably going to nurse there sore heads something I felt I needed to do. The only person left was Lea.

'Morning!' she exclaimed

'Hey' I groaned 'how are you so upbeat this morning?'

'I don't think I drunk half as much as the rest of you, especially you Naya' she raised her eyebrows at me

I grinned sheepishly 'Yeah I think I overdid it last night'

'Maybe a bit' she laughed

'Anyway I'm making me and Di some coffee, you want one?'

'No I'm going to head off, I didn't realise she was still here'

'Yeah she's getting a shower'

'Oh, well tell her I said bye and I'll call her later' she smiled

'Of course I will'

'Thanks Naya, bye!'

'Bye Lea'

I breathed a sigh of relief. Now everyone was gone me and Di could talk about everything. I went into the kitchen and made the coffee. I winced at the sight of all the empty bottles as a wave of nausea passed over me. Definitely over did it last night I muttered to myself as I picked up the mugs of coffee. Dianna was sitting on the edge of the bed in her clothes from last night with her hair up in a towel. She smiled at me but it was a very unconvincing smile. I cursed myself in my head I had been so wrapped up in my own problems that I hadn't even been able to see my best friend suffering. I couldn't believe the reason she knew what I was going through was because she was going through it too. Thinking about it though I suppose it did make sense they were very close, they even used to share an apartment.

'Feeling any better baby girl' I asked tentatively whilst handing her the cup of coffee

'Yes thanks it's amazing how much better you feel after a shower'

'Tell me about it' I laughed 'So tell me about Lea then'

She blew on her coffee then sighed.

'Well it started when we lived together, the more time I spent with her the more amazing she seemed to me. At first I thought maybe it's like a crush and it's because you admire her so much rather than it being a physical attraction. Then one day she was stood in the kitchen and the sun was shimmering off her hair I thought in that moment that she had never looked so perfect and so beautiful. From that moment on that I knew I was in trouble. My feelings grew more and more. So badly so that I had to move out'

'I see, but have you ever spoken to her about it? I know she has a boyfriend but you never know she might feel the same way. She thinks the world of you Di; you don't know she might feel the same way about you as you do about her'

'She doesn't' she answered back bluntly

'How do you know?'

'Look Naya I just know ok'

'Think about it though you two act flirty towards each other and clearly there is chemistry between you'

'Drop it now, I know she doesn't like me how I like her'

'But how?'

'Because I made a pass at her that's why'

'Really?'

'Yeah, I had had a bit to drink and she came home and I don't know it felt like she wanted to kiss me but it turned out that she didn't'

'What happened after that then?'

'We had an argument, she got mad and I tried to tell her it was a mistake that I was drunk but she knew better. So I decided to move out'

'So that was the reason you moved out, not because of your feelings'

'Yeah that's the truth of it' she sighed 'Things picked up again though we forgot about it and went back to being best friends but it kills me having to pretend to her'

'I know babe, I know' I nodded sympathetically

'Look at the state of us Naya, both lusting after women we can't have' she laughed

It made me laugh too, it was ridiculous. But it was what it was and we were just going to have to get through it together.

'We should just get together' she joked

'Oh honey you are so not my type' I said in my most exaggerated campest voice

'Tall, hot and blonde, I think that's your exact type babe'

'Damn you're right! I'm not your type though; no way would I be as high maintenance as Lea would'

I then got hit round the head with a pillow; don't think Dianna took too kindly with me insulting her beloved.

Knowing that Dianna was going through the same thing as me made me feel stronger, like I could face the day. I realised I hadn't felt like this for weeks and despite my pounding head I felt the best I had in over a month.


End file.
